Kumatora (SSBR)
This article is about Kumatora's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Kumatora. Kumatora (クマトラ, Kumatora) is a character in Mother 3. She is a tomboyish and somewhat rude princess, she can use many powerful PSI spells as her primary weapon. Kumatora is the princess of Osohe Castle, although she doesn't actually have any royal blood. In fact, Kumatora was only named princess by the Magypsies after they were asked to care for her by the people on board the White Ship. Attributes TBA Unlocking Methods *Playing 670 VS. Matches in Riot Mode. *Completing Event Match #35. *Having her join you in Clash of Dimensions. If any of these methods are cleared, except for the third one, the player has to fight Kumatora in a match, in Magicant. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Kumatora performs three icy jabs, with the last one doing smash damage. Low chances of freezing an opponent at higher percentages. *'Dash attack' - Kumatora rolls forwards. *'Forward tilt' - Kumatora does a quick fiery kick. *'Up tilt '- Shoots a miniature version of Starstorm upwards. *'Down tilt '- Kumatora does a sweeping kick with a non-trivially-ranged star effect. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Kumatora winds her fist up and strikes the opponent with a fiery punch. *'Up smash' - Kumatora does a strong clap upwards that causes an electric shock. *'Down smash' - Kumatora spins her leg around the ground, causing a small area surrounding her to freeze and any opponents nearby to go flying upward. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Kumatora does a spinning sex kick. *'Forward aerial' - Kumatora headbutts forwards and creates a flaming impact upon contact with an opponent. Great knockback. *'Back aerial '- Kumatora does a quick backwards kick. *'Up aerial '- Kumatora punches with both hands upwards. *'Down aerial' - Kumatora moves downwards with an electric effect. If she hits the ground, it creates a short-range shock wave. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Kumatora psychokinetically swings her opponent once and sends them flying. *'Back throw' - Kumatora psychokinetically swings her opponent around her and then sends them off backwards. *'Up throw' - Kumatora psychokinetically puts her opponent above her and strikes them with a fiery headbutt, sending them flying upwards *'Down throw' - Kumatora throws her opponent onto the ground and shoots out ice onto them. *'Aerial Grab' - Kumatora punches her opponent quickly with electric effects as they fall. When landing, she psychokinetically sends them flying diagonally. Special Moves *'Neutral special - PK Freeze': Fires a PSI-based snowflake into the air, charging up its power while the crystal hovers in the air. After the snowflake charges enough, it will explode, freezing anyone in the surrounding area, as well as harshly damaging the players who are hit. **'Custom 1 - Surrounding PK Freeze': Creates a quick PSI-based ice shield around her that does more damage, but has less range and lower chances of freezing an opponent. **'Custom 2 - PK Freeze Shot': Fires an icy orb forwards instead. Explodes upon contact with an opponent or when reaching its limit. Better range and functions as a projectile, but causes less damage. *'Side special - PK Fire': Kumatora fires a yellow, lightning-bolt shaped projectile, that travels in a straight line until it hits an enemy or destructible portion of a stage. Unlike Ness' and Lucas' PK Fire, Kumatora's version of the ability is slower but causes an horizontal explosion of flames upon contact with an opponent, with a better range. If it does not hit either of the aforementioned objects within a few feet or hits a wall, then it dissipates. **'Custom 1 - Quick PK Fire': The fire bolt is faster and travels farther, but the explosion is smaller and causes less damage. **'Custom 2 - Lethal PK Fire': Kumatora can charge the fiery lightning bolt, making it bigger to deal more damage and knockback. However, the bigger it is, the slower. *'Up special - PK Thunder': Creates a stream of lightning that can be aimed into opponents to deal damage with the head and stun with the tail. Aiming the head into Kumatora herself will launch her in a trajectory opposite to the side she was hit on. Unlike Ness' and Lucas', Kumatora's can cause an electrick shock that does rack-up damage on an opponent. It's also faster and harder to control than Ness' and Lucas' PK Thunder. **'Custom 1 - PK Rocket': Inmediately blasts herself vertically upwards, reaching a longer distance but causing minimal poking damage. **'Custom 2 - Great PK Thunder': Sacrifices range and speed for more damage. *'Down special - Brainshock': Kumatora fires a strange, short-ranged aura forwards than does mild damage but can briefly stun opponents in front of her. **'Custom 1 - Slippery Brainshock': Causes opponents to trip instead. long range. **'Custom 2 - Brainshock Strike': Does not stun opponents but causes higher damage and knockback. *'Riot Move - Glove Fist': Kumatora punches multiple times her victim with fire, ice and electric effects. She finishes them with a PSI combined blast. *'Final Smash - PK Ground': Kumatora stomps the ground, making the whole stage shake for 10 seconds, any character that touches the ground will start bouncing defenselessly other than controlling bounce direction. They receive damage everytime the ground shakes. Kumatora is immune and thus can kill enemies off. Taunts *Gains an angry expression and sticks her tongue out in a taunting manner. *Yawns while she extends her arms upwards, as if she was bored. *Creates a ball of fire, ice, and electricity. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': Lands onto the stage encased in fire. *'2nd Entrance': Falls on the stage punching the ground, making an electric force appear around her. Winning A flourished remix of a portion of the title theme from the original MOTHER for the Famicom Disk System plays while she does one of the following animations: *Kumatora flexes her arms in an exaggerated fashion. *Points her fingers at the screen like she's firing a gun, one with fire and the other with ice. *Kumatora knocks a Pigmask into the distance. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Magenta': Original clothes from Mother 3. *'Cyan': Slightly inverted colors, but with a cyan coloration. *'Pink': Changes her colors to Paula's color scheme from Earthbound. *'Red': Unique to Smash. *'Green': Unique to Smash. *'Yellow': Changes her colors to Lucas' color scheme. Her sweater also has a Lucas sprite. *'Purple': A dark color palette. Her sweater has a Mr. Saturn sprite. *'Blue': Made to represent videogames and arcades. Sweater has a Game Boy Advance sprite. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Characters